disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Anastasie de Trémaine
Anastasie de Tremaine est l'une des antagoniste secondaire du film d'animation de Walt Disney, Cendrillon sorti en 1950. Elle est l'une des belle-soeurs de Cendrillon, la soeur cadette de Javotte de Trémaine, et la plus jeune des filles de Madame de Trémaine. Background Personality In the original movie, Anastasia was portrayed as being just as selfish and spoiled as her sister Drizella. However, her character is fleshed out considerably in the sequels, showing that, while her mother's a socialite obsessed with status, Anastasia's more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungrateful and rather ugly in the first movie, she's portrayed as being merely plain (compared to the beauty of Cinderella) rather than ugly as she becomes a more sympathetic character. It's possible that she was favored by Lady Tremaine, as in the third film( which seems to take place before the second), Lady Tremaine chose Anastasia to wear the slipper and marry the prince when she altered history using the Fairy Godmother's wand. However, Anastasia had a romantic side, as she had once felt a desire to fall in love with Prince Charming (upon whom her mother had placed a love spell to get him to love her). She later realized, after speaking with Charming's father about love, that she wanted to be loved for who she is and not because of a spell or a trick. She defied her mother, returning the wand and apologizing for everything she'd done. This repentant act earned her forgiveness from everyone, particularly Cinderella herself, and also the King who wanted Anastasia to keep the seashell his own wife had given to him, telling her everyone deserves love. Her relationship with Cinderella was incredibly strained in the original film, but the sequels show that Cinderella was able to let bygones be bygones. However, Anastasia still felt some envy of Cinderella's incredible beauty as she was shown to be hesitant in gaining Cinderella's help to woo the local Baker, with whom she fell in love. With Cinderella's help, though, she stood up to her mother and attended Cinderella's Ball with the Baker, thanking her stepsister and declaring that dreams really do come true. Physical appearance Anastasia has a slender figure, fair skin, long red hair, and black eyes. Her trademark appearance has her wearing different shades of pink and/or magenta long short-sleeved gown and matching purple flats. Her long red hair is tied in several ringlets and has a golden hairclip on her head. In her later appearances in two direct sequels, Anastasia wears her trademark dress as the sleeves of her dress are now pink instead of violet. When she was kicked by the horse and being messed up before she ran away from the baker for the mess, her several ringlets on her hair is loose before giving a makeover by Cinderella. In the ballroom scene and after ripping Cinderella's dress along with her sister, Drizella, she has a single light green feather on her head while wearing her trademark gown. Her sleepwear is identical to her sister, Drizella, wearing a long sleeve nightgown with a white ribbon in the center and the color is pink with a matching sleeping hat. In her appearance in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, where she wanted to be loved by the baker and became close to Cinderella in the "An Uncommon Romance" segment, she wears a different shade of purple long-sleeved gown as her collar resembles a short cape with a dark blue jewel at the center. Her red hair is loose and wears a purple choker and her flats from her trademark outfit are now brown. She also wears golden rounded earrings on her ear and a matching three golden bracelets on her left wrist. At the end of the segment where she and the baker dance in a party ball, she wears lighter shades of yellow long short sleeved formal dress and pale yellow shoes as her hair is still loose like her primary appearance and wears white long gloves. When she was a child, Anastasia's hair was shorter with a full fringe and she wore a different shade of pink short-sleeved dress with a white-winged collar and a blue jewel in the center. Apparitions Cinéma= ''Cinderella Anastasia makes her first appearance in the film ''Cinderella. Like Lady Tremaine and Drizella, she spends much of her time harassing and humiliating Cinderella. She doesn't always get along with Drizella, and the two are prone to arguments. Anastasia is shown to play the flute well. During a lesson, Cinderella presents Lady Tremaine with an invitation from the palace. The invitation details that a royal ball is to be held in honor of the prince and that all eligible maidens are invited. When Cinderella realizes that means she can attend, Anastasia mocks the idea. She, alongside Drizella are upset when Lady Tremaine seemingly agrees to allow Cinderella to go, although after their mother made clear that she only said she'll be going "if" she does some chores and has a dress ready with the implication that she intended to make sure Cinderella fails with at least getting a dress ready, she laughs with Drizella and their mother. As she and Drizella are preparing, Anastasia drops a pink sash, which the mice take in order to make Cinderella's mother's dress (narrowly avoiding Lucifer in the process). That night, Lady Tremaine subtly points out the jade necklace around Cinderella's neck, enraging Drizella to violently claim it back. Anastasia then notices that her sash was sewed onto the dress, which makes enraged Anastasia join Drizella into tearing Cinderella's dress to shreds until their mother stops them. Leaving Cinderella behind in rags, Anastasia then goes to the ball with her mother and sister, but like Drizella, she fails to catch the Prince's eye. The next morning, Lady Tremaine forcefully awakens Anastasia and Drizella, announcing that the Grand Duke is coming to the house. He has been ordered to try a glass slipper onto the foot of every maiden, in an attempt to find the mystery girl the prince fell in "love" with at the ball. When the Grand Duke arrives at their home to see if the slipper fits or not, Anastasia's large foot proves to be too big to fit into a size 4 and a half shoe. |-| Vidéo= ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second movie, Anastasia is the central character of the segment "An Uncommon Romance." She seems to have not changed until she meets with the town's baker, who catches her eye. However, Lady Tremaine disapproves of the baker's lower class status and tries to make her forget about the baker. As a result, Anastasia rebels against her mother for the first time. When she and the baker first meet, she is embarrassed after she is kicked by a horse and sent flying into the bakery. Cinderella sees Anastasia and realizes that Anastasia has fallen for the baker, so Cinderella decides to help bring Anastasia and the baker together. Cinderella encourages Anastasia to follow her heart, and also gives her stepsister a makeover, changing her looks for the better. As a result, the baker asks Anastasia to an upcoming ball, hosted by Cinderella after the two are having a misunderstanding as Anastasia thinks the baker is in love with another woman as she cries in the fountain while the latter who wanted to give the heart-shaped roses to Anastasia who is crying at the fountain from behind which it was eaten by a goat only it left a single flower to the ground. Though Lady Tremaine is displeased as well as her sister, Drizella who states her relationship with the baker is a disaster and her mother attempts to drag her away, Anastasia blatantly disobeys her mother and remains with the baker causing Lady Tremaine to leave in a huff much to Drizella's surprise as she follows her mother when she was called. Her part in the movie ends with her and the baker dancing at another ball hosted this time by Cinderella, who is seen dancing with Prince Charming. Anastasia found what she wanted: true love, to which Anastasia displays great gratitude and affection towards her stepsister for helping her find true love. Cinderella, however, corrects her and states Anastasia always knew how to find it herself. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Anastasia's largest role comes in the third and final film where she appears as a main character and anti-heroine. Following Cinderella's marriage to Prince Charming, Anastasia and Drizella are stuck doing her chores. Later, Anastasia, in an attempt to avoid more work, follows Cinderella and the Prince to a picnic held by the Fairy Godmother and the mice. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and unknowingly grab the wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother. She rushes back to her sister and mother and shows them the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tremaine are skeptical until Anastasia accidentally transforms Lucifer's body into that of a goose and the Fairy Godmother (who followed Anastasia to retrieve her wand) into a stone statue. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to reverse time, to when the Grand Duke comes to their home with the glass slipper. Using the wand, Lady Tremaine alters the glass slipper so that it fits Anastasia. Anastasia is taken to the palace, where it is intended that she will marry the Prince. Though Prince Charming is certain that Anastasia was not the girl from the ball, his memories are altered by Lady Tremaine using the wand. Later on, Anastasia speaks with the King, who takes a liking to her. Apparently, Anastasia resembles his late wife, both in looks and in a lack of dancing talent. The king gives Anastasia a shell, which he claims is his most precious possession, as it was what made his and his wife's hands touch. Over time, Anastasia realizes that the prince does not love her or anyone, and begins to question her mother's motives. Meanwhile, her mother's plans are revealed and the three are ordered to be arrested. Still, in possession of the wand, Lady Tremaine captures Cinderella and transforms Anastasia into a Cinderella look-alike. Cinderella manages to escape arrives back at the wedding just as the vows are being exchanged. However, Anastasia's conscience gets the better of her, and she refuses to marry the Prince, to the amazement of everyone, especially the real Cinderella. Suddenly, Lady Tremaine tries to turn Anastasia into a toad, until Cinderella steps in to defend her for her honesty. An unfazed Lady Tremaine decides to turn them both into toads, but the Prince intervenes and reflects the magic beam with his sword so that it hits Lady Tremaine and Drizella instead. Anastasia brings the real Cinderella and the Prince together and uses the wand to transform herself back to normal. Cinderella thanks Anastasia and the two reconcile, putting their animosity firmly behind them. Together, they restore the Fairy Godmother. Anastasia later tries to return the shell to the king, stating she does not deserve it, but the king allows her to keep it as he believes everyone deserves true love. She then hugs the king, who welcomes her into the royal family, and then watches happily as Cinderella and Prince Charming finally tie the knot. At the end of the movie, Anastasia now lives at the palace with Cinderella and the Prince and is seen during the end credits in a picture with the baker from the second film, which is slightly confusing when the events of each film take place first (this can be accounted for the rewritten timeline). This saves her from becoming a scullery maid like her now-estranged mother and older sister. This portrait also suggests that she and the Baker got married as he gives her a single cupcake in the painting. |-| Télévision= House of Mouse Anastasia makes numerous appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. Anastasia is usually found with Drizella or Lucifer. Anastasia along with Drizella was also a part of the villain gang in the animated feature, Mickey's House of Villains. In "Jiminy Cricket", she and Drizella were used as an example of negative temptations. In "Ask Von Drake", she was seen trying on the slipper when Ludwig Von Drake appeared and advised the Grand Duke to try it on Cinderella. In "Goofy's Valentine Date", Mortimer Mouse flirted with her and Drizella, until Lucifer attacked him. Other appearances An emoticon version of Anastasia appeared in the Cinderella entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. |-| Live-action= ''Cinderella'' (2015) In the live-action re-imagining of the 1950 film, Anastasia is played by Holliday Grainger. Anastasia wears the same style of clothes as Drisella, but Anastasia's clothes are pink while Drisella's are yellow. She's not as smart as Drisella, but according to herself, she's prettier. She likes to draw in her free time, but she isn't very talented. Anastasia doesn't like to do the housekeeping, preferring to sleep and care for her own appearance. ''Once Upon a Time Anastasia first appears in the Season 7 episode "The Garden of Forking Paths". She is the daughter of Marcus and Rapunzel Tremaine, sister of Drizella, stepdaughter of Cecelia, stepsister of Cinderella and step-aunt of Lucy. After her mother's disappearance, her father remarries to a woman named Cecelia. Despite having a stepmother, Anastasia remains hopeful of her mother's return. Six years after Rapunzel went missing, Anastasia lights up floating lanterns to guide her mother home, which succeeds. After Cecelia is cursed by Rapunzel, Anastasia lives happily with the rest of the family. One winter evening, while building a snowman, Anastasia and Ella fall into the frozen lake, and their father saves Ella first before Anastasia is saved. In the brink of death, her mother brings her body to Gothel, who preserves her last breath but threatens to lock her in a tower to be the Guardian, but Rapunzel turns the tables on her. Anastasia's body is kept in a coffin at her manor, with Rapunzel determined to awake her. Years later, Lady Tremaine has Anastasia's coffin delivered to her house. Tiana, the leader of a rebellion against Lady Tremaine, learns about this and informs Cinderella, who has joined the rebellion, to see if she knows anything. Although Cinderella immediately recognizes it, she lies to Tiana but sneaks out that night to return to her old home and find out more. Lady Tremaine, expecting her, is standing right through the doorway with the coffin. She briefly taunts Cinderella before deciding to open the coffin, revealing Anastasia's body. She explains to Cinderella how she used magic to preserve Anastasia's body and now needs a heart of true belief to revive her. Having learned that Henry Mills, Cinderella's new ally, possesses the Heart of the Truest Believer, Lady Tremaine blackmails Cinderella into ripping out his heart and bringing it to her, threatening to kill the rest of the rebellion if she does not. After being advised by Regina Mills, Henry's mother, Cinderella does not go through with this. Anastasia's body is kept in a coffin at her manor, with Rapunzel determined to awake her. Anastasia, in her coffin, is brought over to Seattle by a curse, buried underneath the Community Gardens. Victoria Belfrey, the cursed version of her mother, demolishes the gardens to uncover her, then brings her to the Belfrey Towers where she has a woman shackled up. Victoria explains to the woman who Anastasia is and that she plans to steal Lucy's belief to revive her and requests the woman's help; however, she refuses, threatening to stand against Victoria after she has destroyed Lucy and revived Anastasia. Later, Ivy locates Anastasia's coffin at her mother's vacation home and brings it to the Witch so they can revive her and steal the magic inside her. However, when they open the coffin, Anastasia's body is not there. Ivy then realizes her mother must have moved the body to somewhere else. With Anastasia's body now in a hospital room, Victoria brings her granddaughter, Lucy, there to show her the reality of her unhappy ending. As Victoria requires Lucy to forfeit her belief in order to resurrect Anastasia, she crushes the girl's dream of her parents' ever reuniting. She then collects one of Lucy's tears and uses a dropper to use it onto Anastasia, who awakens with a gasp, as elsewhere in Hyperion Heights, Lucy collapses in her mother Jacinda's arms. Anastasia recognizes Victoria is her mother, and as Victoria joyfully tells her that she brought her back, an upset Ivy watches from outside the room before sauntering off. As Anastasia adjusts to the Land Without Magic by watching cartoons, she and Victoria are visited by Weaver (dismayed that his great-granddaughter was to be sacrificed), who gains Victoria's permission to test Anastasia to see if she is the Guardian he is seeking, in exchange for keeping her safe from Gothel and Ivy. To this end, Victoria and Weaver take Anastasia to Weaver's evidence room. Weaver explains that the test is to see if she can identify which of the many knives has magic. Anastasia briefly examines them, even picking one up, but does not sense magic in any of them. However, the knives suddenly fly into the air and pierce a nearby cabinet, frightening Anastasia who speculates that the magical knife is in that cabinet. Indeed, Weaver pulls out the Dark One's Dagger from the cabinet, confirming that Anastasia is the Guardian. She is terrified of her power after what happened with the knives, but Weaver assures her that her magic can help people and that he specifically needs her to heal an ailing girl. He has her write down runes, which will cast a spell to save Lucy, but Anastasia begins to panic when she senses Gothel approaching, causing her powers to go haywire. When Gothel arrives, Anastasia lets out a blast of magic, sending Weaver, Victoria, and Gothel flying. Horrified, Anastasia flees, running into the arms of Ivy, who she recognizes as her sister, Drizella, and is surprised to see has grown up. Ivy deceives Anastasia into thinking she is working with Victoria and gives her bracelets made out of vines to dampen her powers. She then escorts Anastasia away under the guise of protecting her from Gothel, but actually takes her to where Gothel is waiting and reveals just how much she has come to despise her. Anastasia has her hands forcibly grabbed by Ivy, but instead of transferring Anastasia's magic to her as Ivy expected, the reverse happens and Gothel reveals that she has been manipulating Ivy all along. As a heartbroken Ivy is pushed into a pit by Gothel, Anastasia watches before Gothel leads her to another room. There, several cloaks are on display and Gothel informs her that the cloaks belong to her sisters, the Coven of the Eight and that they will now find the other six members. Gothel then smugly reveals to Anastasia of her mother's crimes; poisoning her stepmother, killing a prince, killing her father, trying to rip out her sister's heart, and putting her step-niece in a coma to revive her. Anastasia is shaken at her mother's actions. Anastasia eventually makes amends with Ivy, leaves Gothel and the Coven of the Eight, and returns to the Magical Forest with her sister. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland A character named Anastasia, better known as the Red Queen, has many similarities with Anastasia Tremaine and is played by Emma Rigby. Both of them share the same name, wear a pink dress, and both of them have a cold and cruel mother, as well as a stepsister who was chosen by the Prince instead of them. They also both fall in love with a lower class man, one of whom their mother does not approve of. The Red Queen fell in love with Will Scarlet, while Anastasia Tremaine fell in love with the Baker. It seems as though, while they are not explicitly the same character, Anastasia the Red Queen was based on or inspired by Anastasia Tremaine. It was later revealed by a writer from the series that both characters were adapted from ''Cinderella. Editions= ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Anastasia is one of the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, living near her mother and sister. She now has a son named Anthony Tremaine and several daughters and nieces. Poor Unfortunate Soul: A Tale of the Sea Witch Anastasia and Drizella are mentioned by Ursula in the novel by Serena Valentino. She refers to them as the "horrible sisters". |-| Jeux Vidéos= Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Anastasia's role in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep starts out much like her role in the original film. When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Anastasia, along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Drizella tear it apart saying she had stolen their provisions. Their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress and a pumpkin carriage for Cinderella to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party as she is too far away from Anastasia to be recognized. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, Anastasia attempts to make the shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the true owner of the slipper. The Duke takes Cinderella with him back to the Castle, only to be confronted by Lady Tremaine and a powerful Unversed who intend to dispose of Cinderella. This act, however, causes the three women to be hit by one of the Unversed's attacks. Aqua then states that they were crushed by the darkness in their hearts. Other games In Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Anastasia and her sister were mentioned by their stepsister.Cinderella: "I'm sure Anastasia and Drizella are still in bed." |-| Parcs Disney= Anastasia is a semi-common character to spot in the Disney theme parks. Walt Disney World In the Magic Kingdom, Anastasia makes meet-and-greet appearances alongside Drizella. She is commonly featured throughout the park's Halloween seasonal events such as Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. She can also be spotted alongside Prince Charming and Drizella in Main Street Electrical Parade. She can also be found at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, for meet-and-greets, on occasion. Disneyland Paris Anastasia can sometimes be found in Disneyland Paris' Fantasyland, for meet-and-greet sessions alongside Drizella. Disney Cruise Line Along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, Anastasia is prominently featured in the Broadway-style show Twice Charmed. Galerie Anecdotes *In the Charles Perrault fairy tale that the original movie is based on, it was mentioned that one of the stepsisters was actually nicer to Cinderella than the other, if only somewhat. This is most likely the inspiration for Anastasia's reformation in the sequels. **It is actually a common occurrence in most retellings of Cinderella to have one of the stepsisters become nicer to Cinderella. *Anastasia's straight hair in Cinderella II ''that is inspiration of Disney Princess Ariel. *Anastasia's laugh is very similar to her mother's. *She is sometimes thought to be the protagonist of the third film. *The shape of Anastasia's foot changes in two of the films. In the first movie, it was long; in the third movie, it was fat. *In the 1950 classic, Anastasia Tremaine is voiced by actress Lucille Bliss, for which she was honored 50 years later by the Young Artist Foundation with its Former Child Star "Lifetime Achievement" Award in March 2000. *Anastasia is highly allergic to roses, as shown in ''Cinderella III. *Anastasia was the first of Cinderella's stepfamily to hold the Fairy Godmother's wand. *According to Linda Woolverton, Anastasia and her sister Drizella are part of the reason why she removed Belle's wicked sisters in her penning of the adaptation for Beauty and the Beast, as she wanted to avoid confusion with them. *In the second film, when Anastasia gets her dress ruined, she runs away and cries by a fountain, this is a nod to Cinderella's breakdown in the first movie. *Both Anastasia and her mother wore purple. Interestingly, purple was only worn by royalty or of nobility in the 1800s and previously, implying the Tremaine household is noble. References es:Anastasia y Drizella en:Anastasia Tremaine Catégorie:Famille de Trémaine Catégorie:Femme Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1950 Catégorie:Personnage de Cendrillon (1950) Catégorie:Personnage de Cendrillon (2015) Catégorie:Personnage de Fantasmic! Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnage de Once Upon a Time Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en Boîte